If I was Naruto
by Jay425
Summary: What if i was Naruto. In this story I, Jay Black, take the place of Naruto and go thru his life but instead of Naruto's reaction you get mine. Watch as i go thru life as Naruto. Warning: Harem and there will be lemons when the story progresses. I cuss a lot too so be warned. This should be a great story. Disclaimer: I dont own nor do i profit from Naruto.


Name: Jay Black

Height: 5' 1"

Weight: 110lbs.

Gender: Male

Ethnicity: Afurika

Abilities/Kekkei Genkai: Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. Superior physical abilities.

The third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, read as he took a long hit of his pipe. He still couldn't believe this child was the legacy of the 4th Hokage. Staring out the window his mind began to flash back to that day 12 years ago.

It was December 23 and it was as cool 50 degrees in the village hidden in the leaves. The beauty of the day masked the fact that the strongest of the tailed beast was making its way towards the peaceful village.

"How did the Kyuubi escape?" Sarutobi wondered.

"From what I could gather from Kushina is she fought an enemy nin who used some sort of seal breaking jutsu that ejected part of the Kyuubi but left its chakra. So my guess is that when it was ejected the conscience and a part of the chakra escaped and it was able to regenerate to its normal self." the 4th recalled

"What are we going to do" the then retired 3rd asked his replacement

"Well we can't beat it that's for sure... I guess the only thing we can do is seal it into a child." The 4th said looking in the direction of the beast seeing fire and its red orange fur in the distance

"Who's child though?" the 3rd asked

"Let's see Kushina not due for another 9 months, civilian children don't have the chakra pathway flex ability, so... wait wasn't there an Afurika woman who died giving birth to a child." The 4th asked

"Yes there was." the 3rd said

Tossing one of his signature kunai towards the hospital the 4th disappeared in a yellow flash only to return to the roof top a second later.

"Let's see... His name is Jay Black. He was born a healthy baby with above average chakra coils. So this should work." the 4th read from the baby's medical file. "Prepare the child, evacuate the village and tell the remaining nin to prepare for the beast, Kushina and I are going to see if we can assist the nin trying to slow the beast." Minato said as he jumped off the roof towards his home.

XXXXXXXXXX 3 HOURS LATER XXXXXXXXXXXX

Shit had hit the fan, no this was worse this was like the city sewage hit a Shukaku wind blast. When Minato and Kushina arrived at the fox 1/2 of their troops were gone. All the jutsu they were throwing at it like hitting a stone wall with spit wads. The beast was now at the village, its massive tails flowing and crashing into the ground causing further damage. A 1/4 of the city was destroyed just from the tails alone.

XXXXXXXXXX IN A HIDDEN SEALING CHAMBER XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the middle of a giant sealing circle was a baby with brown skin similar to the Raikage's skin tone and jet black hair.

"How is everything going" the 4th asked as he was preparing to stall the Kyuubi

"We are almost done we just need 5 more minutes to finish the seal" Sarutobi said as he worked with the ink and brush.

"Alright" the 4th said as he disappeared in a yellow flash

xxxxxxxON THE TOP OF THE HOKAGE BUILDING XXXXXXXXXX

Appearing on the top of the Hokage tower, Minato looked at what was left of his village.

"It's really bad" a beautiful red head said

"I know I can believe you could have housed this thing." Minato said to his wife.

"Well you ready?" Kushina asked

"Yeah" the 4th said with a smile as he kissed her.

Kushina rushed towards the battle field while Minato began flashing thru the hand signs

"_Summoning Jutsu_" the 4th shouted as a huge cloud of smoke appeared then fade to reveal Gamabunta the boss summon of toads

"**What is it Minato?**" the toad asked

Minato just pointed east.

"**Holy Hell. The rumors are true.**" the summon said as he looked at the best.

"Let's go we are wasting time" Minato said as he hopped on the toads head. With on jump the toad was in front of the fox.

"**What's the plan?**" Gamabunta asked

"Just stall" Minato said as he began the seals for Shiki Fuujin.

The fox thrust its hand paws at the toad but is met by the toads hands

"**What's wrong foxy**" Gamabunta said as he was winning there clash.

The fox eyes started darting back and forth until it saw what it was looking for.

"**Mine**" the fox said as it sent a tail towards Kushina Uzumaki. The tip touched her stomach and the seal on her stomach glow a feral red. Pulling the tail away the fox withdrew the chakra it left in the woman.

"KUSHINA!" Shouted as he saw he wife fall to the ground drained. Turning her head she locked eyes with her husband and in their gaze she told him she truly loved him and was sorry. The starring contest was finally broken when she was crushed by the fox's tail.

"No…." was all the 4th could say as tears poured down his face. Looking the fox dead it the face the Hokage could see the beast was smirking.

"**Minato Ima need you to hurry, the fox has gotten stronger form that chakra**" Gamabunta said as the fox was over powering him.

"_Shiki Fuujin_" The 4th said as the sky turned gray with clouds. Over the center of the village a whole appeared in the clouds and the Shinigami descended to the village.

"**No, no noooo.**" The fox said as it was trying to escape

"Hold him Gamabunta" the 4th said as the Shinigami appeared in front of him.

"_Why have you summoned me mortal?_" the god asked the Hokage

"I want to seal the Kyuubi in a child with the seal on him" Minato said

"_You know your soul is forfeit_." the death god said

"Yes I know and I accept the agreement" Minato said having come to peace with himself minutes before.

"_So it shall be_" the Shinigami said as it grabbed the Kyuubi soul from its body. Then he cut the soul from the body and sealed it into the baby. Reaching into Minato's soul he pulls him from his body leaving it limp and dead. Having the soul he swallowed it, leaving Minato's soul to fight for eternity in its belly.

xxxxxxx IN THE SEALING CHAMBER XXXXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi and the Anbu stationed in the chamber watched as the seal on the baby glowed white then a bright white light flashed and the sealing was done.

xxxxxxx FLASHBACK END XXXXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi could not believe that that had happened even though it was a little over twelve years later. The baby was now almost a teen and was in his last year of the academy. The villages hated the child and saw him as the fox itself. He had been attacked more times than Guy used the phrase "youth" in a year. He still somehow managed to grow to be the 2nd tallest person in his class even though the Kage knew that almost all the restaurants either refused to serve him or asked for double or triple the price. The fact that he made it this far in the academy was also a miracle because the 3rd was sure the teachers save for Iruka were ignoring the boy. He also knew the boy was a thief but the things he stole where necessities like clothes and the occasionally food item. None of the civilian or ninja police could catch him, the only people who could where Guy, Kakashi, and himself (on account of his tactical knowledge, Jay could run laps around is old and his prime body).

Looking at the other files of the possible genin canidates, he continued what he started before his mind went off on that flashback tangent. He was making the teams up. So far he had over 10 combos of the best teams he could make. The only thing that was left to do was see who passed the test tomorrow.

So ppl tell me what you think this is my first fanfic story so pls help me grow as a writer. Chapter 2 will be made some time over the next week. This story is gonna be a harem so tell me who you want to see and as you read I haven't introduced any of the other characters so if you want a different gender person in the harem let me know who everyone wants to see.


End file.
